Doberman
Doberman is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother and Grove Street Families leader Sean Johnson from in front of Ammu-Nation in the Market district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl receives a phone call from Sweet who tells him to go to Ammu-Nation in Market to get firearms and kill Little Weasel, a former Grove Street Families gang member who betrayed them and went with the Ballas. The traitor is hiding in Glen Park. Carl then goes to Ammu-Nation, gets armed with weapons and heads over to Glen Park. He then takes over Glen Park by surviving three waves of attacks from the Ballas. Carl then finds Little Weasel who claims that C.R.A.S.H. officer Frank Tenpenny set him up. CJ kills him and Glen Park now belongs to Grove Street. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Glen Park, Ballas territory and take it over *Attack enemy gang members while on foot *Survive the first wave of Ballas *Survive the second wave of Ballas *Survive the third wave of Ballas *You have flushed the grass out, kill him Deaths *Ballas gang members - Killed to take control of the Glen Park gang territory. *Little Weasel - Killed for betraying the Grove Street Families, and joining the Ballas.﻿ Trivia * Originally, Doberman was the name of a deleted mission for C.R.A.S.H. where Carl has to stop Poncho from being arrested, kill Officer Carver and grabbing "evidence" before the cops collect it. * After this mission, the crack dealers will become common around Los Santos, even appearing around Ganton, hinting the events in The Green Sabre. * After completing this mission and unlocking the gang warfare strand, Carl's (and the player's) freedom to explore and wander around Los Santos and Red County is curtailed as Carl has to remain close enough to Grove Street Families territory to defend the periodic attacks that will occur hereafter (at least up until the events of The Green Sabre, or until Grove Street controls all enemy gang territory in the city). is accessible during and after completion of this mission.]] * If you enter the red marker at the Ammu-Nation to start the mission and you have a wanted level, you may encounter a scenario where no vehicles spawn in the state of San Andreas, except for stationary vehicles and pedestrians. Ballas gang members will spawn, but after you kill a few of them and pass the first few waves, no other Ballas will spawn, making this mission impossible to complete. However, this glitch doesn't always happen. Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Los Sepulcros is unlocked. The player is also able to take over enemy gang territories, as well as unlocking Ammu-Nation to buy weapons from there. Video walkthroughs Gallery doberman(1).JPG|Area to be taken over (Glen Park). doberman(2).JPG|Members of Ballas Gang before Carl Johnson had taken over the area. Doberman-GTASA2.jpg|Members of the Grove Street Families in Glen Park after Carl Johnson had taken over the area DOBERMAN LittleWeasel.JPG|Little Weasel trying to escape. Navigation }} pl:Doberman Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Beta Missions